


Perseverance's Origin Story

by ThatOneChick22



Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, My headcanons, Short, There will be more for the other souls, how perseverance fell, prequel sort of thing for a larger work I'm writing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: How the SOUL of Perseverance fell. Or, in other words, finding out about the CONTINUE.
Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584268
Kudos: 11





	Perseverance's Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my first fic! This is new, and part of a series that will show how all the SOULs fall. It's sort of a prequel thing to another story I want to write after all of these are posted, and shows some insight into that. Enjoy!

Perseverance could remember everything except for her own beginnings. Because of the CONTINUE, she remembered things. But the first time she had used CONTINUE was when she had fallen underground, alone and afraid. Broken and hurting, the CONTINUE led to her being able to keep alive, but it came with the price of the memories of the mage before her. That mage held onto every other mage's memories as well, and they all tried to cram themselves into her brain. In the process, Perseverance had forgotten her before. She wasn't quite sure as to who she was, or how she'd gotten down here. All she knew was her name and that everything she'd just learned was too much. 

Perseverance's first memories of the Underground were not pleasant. All she knew was pain. But Toriel came and fixed her up- fixed everything but her mind.

The only thing that Perseverance knew in this new world (knew through her own learning, that is) was that Toriel was good. She was safe and she cared greatly for Perseverance. So she stayed with her for two and a half years, learning about the new world she'd come into, and attempting to push away the memories of the others.

One day, her mother left the ruins and Perseverance followed behind, wanting to see where she went. Instead, she found a door. The door led out into the snow. She remembered snow, though she didn't know if the memory was hers or someone else’s. But the snow was calling to her, so she stepped out, and the door slammed shut behind her.

She stayed there, pounding on the door for hours, crying. Her mother never came, and a tall skeleton with holes in the palms of his hands found her instead. 

At least, she's pretty sure that's what happened. All the memories tend to get jumbled up together, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a little confused about Perseverance and the CONTINUE, that's okay! I didn't really describe it all that well here, because I want to go over it more in something else. But basically it's something that is unique to Perseverance mages. It allows them to keep going after a near-death experience/keeps them alive if they're on the verge of death. It comes with a price however- the CONTINUE gives you the memories of everyone who's ever used it before. So Perseverance here has to deal with more memories than just her own. I'll go more in-depth about it eventually, but there's the short version.


End file.
